Cristancia's Return
by Cristancia-the-witch
Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year was missing something, or rather someone. The girl has returned and all hell will break loose, as ancient prophecy is nearing completion. Can Harry and Cristancia save the day?


**Guess whos back!1 Thants right folks its me! Cris!1! This is gonna be a sequel**

**INTRO: bold are lyrics, slanty is video**

**If you're lost and** alone

_cristancia jumping into the abyss with ed_  
Or** you're sinking like a stone.**

_cris flashback lost in a new land**  
Carry on.**_

_crist enters great hall surrounded by all hur friends_  
**May your past be the sound**

_warm coddling hugs from voldy dumbles and mom_

**Of your feet upon the ground.**

crist unsleaths sword ready for battle**  
Carry on.  
**_laughing with the trio in a jacuzzi**  
Oooh.**_

_title screen zooms in-"witch meets world" in glitter text _

It was September 1st, the new school year was beginning as a throng of young 1st years entered the large halls of Great Hall. Despite the warm environment, something was missing, everyone, even the new students noticed. It had been the news, and the beautiful portrait of her face hung near the staffs seats. An old man with quite a large beard sat in the middle of the staff. Once everyone had filed into the school, it had been evident that a fierce battle had taken place, as scorch marks were all across the room. Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and welcomed his children back to their second home.

"Welcome, welcome my children to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He greeted them, "You freshmen must be sorted into your houses, this will be your family for the most part." He instructed them.

"Now students please form a single file line if you please!" Professor Mcgonagall sternly asked the 1st years. The youngsters all got in line, most looked timid, one looked like he was about to throw up. The annual sorting was about to begin, as Mcgonagall set the Sorting Hat on the stool. The professor took out a long large scroll that had many names on it.

"Lily Truscott" She called out, a meek looking blonde girl walked up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat touched her head and shouted almost immediate, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl jumped up and ran towards the Hufflepuff's table, taking notice each table was filled except for one that was in the middle of the room.

Once the sorting was over Dumbledore arose once again, "Now that that's over with, the Forbidden forest is forbidden, and we have a new teacher, Professor Umbridge and she will be-"

"HEM HEM!" The new toad lady croaked out, "I would like to say Hello to all students! I am Professor Umbridge, your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher!" All the students rolled their eyes at her, "What a loon." Harry Potter muttered. Just as he said that, his scar began to ache, his Potter senses tingling, "Voldemort..." He growled.

"Voldemort is nothing but a mere legend!" Umbridge went on, but Dumbledore coughed loudly, "Now...now...Voldemort is no legend, he is real." He told the students, "But no need to worry, we have protection...and now...let the feast begin!" He shouted, and food magically appeared before everyone's eyes.

The feast went on for quite some time, until the room seemed very dark, but it wasn't because it was night. Lightning struck outside and the Great Hall was illuminated and thunder clashed. The door broke open and rain spewed into the room as a figure walked in.

"I'm back bitches!1" The cloaked being yelled, everyone recognized the voice. They threw off their hood, revealing their beautifully sculpted face, green eyes shining and silver hair glistening in the rain.

"CRISTANCIA?/?!" Every1 screamed in unison Crist nodde she looked at a her father and then her grandfather they were bothing crying and smilining and disbelief. Harry Ron and Hermione charged at Cris tackling her down and kissing her face as their tears melted off their makeup and it fell onto Cris's porcelain face

"How?" Harry asked. she took her rightful place at the head of dulmbes podium as all the weetle first yeards gathered around me in a semi circle like kinderegg garden classroom (AN: I'd LOVE to be a preK teach 1 day LOL!")

"Well...let me begin" Cristancia started

**cliffhanger lol! sorry im not sorry to leave u hangin LOL. yeah well cris is back and ALOT has changed at hogwarts. so we're gonna find out how cris came back and whos the IN crowd now that many of the foriengn exchange students have left (maybe there will be some NEW onesHM) we may even see some old familiar faces to!i hope u enjoyed this v short chapter just a lil intro into the next season of cristancia's wonderful life! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW IT FEEEDS MY SOUL LOL NO RLY. **


End file.
